Light as Day and Dark as Night
by kelseynae
Summary: Two sisters are reunited and when they are one of the sisters tells the other that their very own parents are out to kill them. Koemma has decided that it would be best for everyone to stay at Genkai's until everything blows over. I mean come on what's the worst that could happen. Also did I mention the possibility of little Hiei's running around... OH NO!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

Hi there, my name is Isabella Riley Blaire Elizabeth Kage Sachi. I'm a 20 year old female. I'm also part Japanese, and part American. I speak English and to school at Sibalami College in Japan. I have waist long black hair with maroon streaks in it, I usually wear all black. I try to keep to my self so don't get in trouble too much, and I only have one friend, named Payton. She is my pet snow fox-kit that I rescued from a forest fire, I took care of her and she has stuck with me since then. I don't have any parents, well I guess I did, but they abandoned me before I got to know them. At least that is what I thought.

It was an ordinary Monday morning for me when everything changed. Since I don't know about my parents, I stay with my cousins. Kazuma Kuwabara and Shizuru Kuwabara. Kuwabara is 21 and Shizuru is 24. Kuwabara, who may not be the prettiest sight, has a very genuine heart,where as his sister, as pretty as she may be, is a total hard ass. Also, just in case you didn't notice we call Kazuma by his last name Kuwabara. Kuwabara walked to my room like always, except this time it wasn't about school. " Hey Bell time to wake up, there is something you should know", He said. Little did I know my life was about to change forever.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry the first Chapter is so short. I didn't really know how to begin it. So please rate and review and tell me what you think!

~Kelsey Nae


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Who Are They?

" What do you mean, there is something I should know?", I said sleepily, probably because I had just woken up. "Just get dressed and get ready so that we can go ahead before the others get there", Kuwabara said uneasily. " Fine", I said, getting out of bed. Kuwabara walked outside so I could get ready. I started by brushing my hair, then going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I spit in the sink and looked into the mirror so I was staring into my violet eyes. I shook my head and turned on the faucet to the sink. I put my hands under the water and splashed my face to wake up. I went back to my room so I could get my white straight-legged jeans and my black knee high fur boots. I had a black pair of ankle socks on my feet already, so I went on to finding a shirt. I walked in my closet and got out my favorite black, with crimson splotches, strapless, corsette. I put all of it on and looked into my full length mirror. I am slender already so the corsette does nothing but hug my curves.

Today, instead of having breakfast, I skipped it and dragged Kuwabara along with me. "We don't want to be late, remember", I said sternly. "Well, come out into the backyard then, and I do not approve of your shirt", he said sourly. He always did act like my big older brother. "I don't care what you think", I said back to him. So, we continued our walk to the back yard and when we finally arrived I had a question to ask. "Why are we...", I started to say but I was cut off by Kuwabara hitting me in the back of the head and knocking me out. Please take note that that is extreamly against his honor code because he never, and I mean NEVER, hits girls.  
When I woke up it was strange to wake up in a place unfamiliar to me. " Oh good you're awake", said this guy with emerald eyes, really skinny, and a feminine face. He was cute, I mean really cute, but I didn't let that thought show. " Who are you, and where am I?", I asked. " I'm Kurama, but at school, call me Suichi Minimino, and you are in the spirit world.", He said cheerily. " Wha... what, I'm DEAD", I yelled out. " No, you're just here because Koemma wanted to meet you", He said chuckling a bit. After that statement, I started laughing softly. " Sorry about that, I should have known that I wasn't dead because I know Kwuabara would never kill me", I said. " Its fine, so are you ready to meet Koemma?", He asked. " Yeah, I guess so.", I said.

So I got off the bed I was in and Peyton, who I had not realized was there until now, followed me while I followed Kurama. I was looking down at my boots so I didn't notice when he stopped, so I ran into him. " Sorry about that.", I said blushing slightly. Suddenly he was engulfed in a bright light and a man with long silver hair was standing in his place. " Who are you?", I asked shakily. I was a little nervous that a man with fox ears and a tail was standing before me. "Uhm Yoko Kurama, and you're cute.", He said with a smirk. "Well thanks, but you're a little too old for me.", I said. He started walking towards me and started backing up. Pretty soon, I was against the wall, and just as he was bringing down his lips he changes back to Kurama, and we kissed.

"What are you doing?", I yelled and pushed him away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. When Yoko takes over, whatever he starts I finish.", He said as red as a stop sign. "Yeah, I'll bet you do.", I said sarcastically. " Actually he does.", said a voice behind me. I turned around and faced an icy glare. " And just who do you think you are?", I asked Irritated. " none of your business, Shoujo.", He said. He was cute, and really short. He wasn't shorter than me, but then again I am not that tall. He had black spikey hair that defied all laws of gravity, with a white starburst above his bangs. He wore all black except for a white bandana and scarf, he also had deep, blood red, crimson eyes.

"Bell", Kuwabara yelled as he was running towards me with a man with black gelled back hair. "So, I see you have met Kurama and Hiei. This guy right here is Yusuke Urimeshi", Kuwabara said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Yusuke, I am Isabella Riley Blair Elizabeth Kage Sachi", I said with a blank expression. Yusuke just had a faint blush on his face while simply replying, "It's nice to meet you too".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Little Question and Answer

"Why am I here", I asked. "Bell, you are here because the prince of spirit world needs to ask you a few questions, and he will answer any questions you might have", Kurama said. I just nodded my head in acknowledgement. We started walking down the hall, and when we finally reached our destination, we were in front of a pair of large doors. "Right here is the door to Koemma's office. He is the prince of spirit world. Also, I guess Peyton can go with you, but she cannot get in the way or be a disturbance", Kuwabara said. I turned around suddenly and spotted my pet fox. "Well, I thought she was at home. I guess not. Well, come on Peyton", I said as I started to open the door, but Yusuke grabbed my hand. "Wait, who the hell is Peyton, and Kuwabara, she lives with you", he asked. "I'm Kuwabara's cousin. I don't know my parents because they abandoned me, so Kuwabara took me in since he is my next of kin. Peyton is the little fox kit beside my foot. She is a snow fox that I rescued, and she is also my best firend. Now come on Peyton its time to go in", I said as I opened the door and walked in.

As I walked in I saw a huge desk, a huge chair, and no one in the room. "Peyton, let's just sit down for now and wait for the prince", I said and she jumped in my lap, curled up in a ball, and went to sleep. "Hello Isabella, so nice to meet you", a childlike voice said out of nowhere. "Um... nice to meet you. Are you Koemma, prince of the spirit world", I asked looking around suspiciously. All of a sudden a toddler jumped on top of the desk. "Why yes, yes I am", said the toddler. My first thought was 'why is this toddler talking', my second thought was 'I must be respectful and keep my wits', and my third thought was 'He is so cute. I just want to pinch his cheeks'.  
"So, if you're Koemma, Why am I here", I asked calmly though deep inside I was slightly chuckling. "Well Isabella, you are here because I have done my homework on you, and there is some things you might not be aware of", he said all professional-like. "Like what, I know I'm a normal twenty year old girl without any parents. What else is there to not be aware of", I asked. "Well, you are not really all that normal..." he started but I cut him off by raising my hand. "I am fully aware I am a demon and that I can see things that humans normally would not see. However if there is anything else I should know please inform me", I said softly. "Well it's true, you are a demon however you are also the goddess of darkness. That even makes you stronger than Yusuke. You also have many different forms you can turn into. You can turn into a dog demon, a cat demon, a fox demon, a dragon demon, a wolf demon, and just a plain mermaid. You can also use any element", he said. "How exactly do I transform into these different forms", I asked. "I'm going to give you a room here, I want you to be a spirit detective, and I also want you to join team Urimeshi", he said. "Sure, why not, but answer my question", I said.

He jumped off his desk and into his chair and reached in a drawer and pulled a necklace. The necklace was light blue and violet and about as big a child's fist. "I have two forms. You might call the form I'm in now toddler form however, my other form is this" he said as he placed the necklace around his neck. Blue smoke filled the room, and when finally cleared there was a teenaged form of Koemma in front of me. I will admit, he was really cute, but I also had to remember that he was a toddler in his other form. "This necklace allows me to change into my forms. This one necklace works for everyone, however there is another necklace in my possession that works for no one. Call it a hunch, but I believe it will work for you", he said holding up another necklace that was swirling black and purple. "How are you so sure that this will work for me", I asked with a skeptical look. "Like I said, I called it a hunch", he said.  
He placed the necklace around my neck for me. "What form should I even try", I asked. "It doesn't matter, just choose one", he said. I just thought 'dark fire fox form' and then I was engulfed in smoke. I had successfully transformed. My hair was now jet black, but still the same length it was in my regular form. My outfit had changed however. I was now wearing a black tube top that shows my stomach, a black mini skirt, and knee high combat boots.

"You... you... you're hot", Koemma said. "Perverted prince", I said through clenched teeth. "No, really your are surrounded in flames, so you can tone them down", he said matter-of-factly. "Oh sorry, I didn't even notice it because I couldn't feel it", I said toning down my flames. "Very good to know, well is there anymore questions", he asked. "Um... yes, can I go now", I asked. "Yes, you may leave, but you need to ask someone where your room is", Koemma said. I just nodded, scooped up Peyton in my arms and walked out.

As soon as I got out of the door I changed back to regular form. Peyton started to stir in my arms and jumped down and stretched. Then we started walking again. Pretty soon I felt that I had been walking in circles. "Well Peyton, it appears that we are lost", I said scratching my head. "Not really", said a voice behind me. "Oh, hey Hiei", I said turning around to face him. "Hn", he said. "Is that even a fucking word", I asked getting slightly irritated. "It is in my dictionary", he said. "Whatever", I said as I started to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "Do you really want to get lost again", he asked. "No, I really don't, but if you are going to have a fucking attitude I would rather find a way on my own", I said. "Do as you please then, but don't come crying to me when you can't find your way to where you are going", he said harshly and started to walk away. "Wait, Hiei. Sorry about my little attitude there. Please, show me the way around here", I asked. "Hn, keep up if you can", he said and started walking away. I followed him, and actually it was a lot easiter to keep up then he made it out to be. We walked down various hallways and it gave me the chance to think to myself. 'I wonder why Hiei is so cold. I wonder what kind of hard ships he has been through to make him turn out like this'. These sorts of thoughts kept running through my head until something interrupted me. "You would do best not to think about those sort of things and to keep your mind heavily guarded. You would also do well to stay out of my fucking business. My personal life is nothing of your concern", he said harshly. We finally made it to a door. "Your cousin and the rest of this so called team are inside. I'm sure someone in there would rather give you the grand tour because I sure as hell am not", Hiei said. "Whatever", I said and just as I was about to walk through the door, he grabbed my arm again. "I would really fucking appreciate it if you quit doing that shit. It kinda fucking hurts you know", I said this time really angry. "I just wanted you to know that I will probably be the one to train you, but now that I see that a simple squeeze on your arm is painful for you, I would suggest someone else to train you", he said letting go of my arm and disappearing in quick blur. "Man, what the fuck is up with that guy", I said while opening the door and walking in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Fighting, Dreaming, and a Tragic Story all out of Order

"Hey Bell, how was your chat with the baby", Yusuke asked smirking. "It was a good chat actually. Plus he is really intelligent", I replied. "Really now, because I thought he would be boring", Kuwabara said taking a sip of his drink. "Actually he asked me to become a member of team Urimeshi, and he wants me to become one of the spirit detectives", I replied nonchalantley. Kuwabara spit the drink he had in his mouth out. "Why would he want you, you have no power and you can't even fight", Kuwabara said obnoxiously loud and shocked. "How much do you want to bet, dear cousin of mine", I asked. "I think I will just take an explanation", Kuwabara said. So, I told Yusuke and Kuwabara what was all said in the office. "Wait so you knew you were a demon this entire time, and you didn't tell me", Kuwabara said with a slight pouty face. "Yes, well I didn't know exactly how to tell you I was a demon, so I just never said anything. Didn't you think it was a little weird that I had violet eyes", I asked him. "Well, no not really. I guess I never thought about it", he said.

All of a sudden a girl with aqua colored hair and crimson eyes walked in, and instantly Kuwabara's eyes glazed over. It was almost like he couldn't take his eyes off of this girl, and then I noticed what she had in her hand. I was almost ugly with her until I saw the kind hearted look in her eyes. "Kuwabara, I found this baby fox in the kitchen. Can we keep it", she asked. "Actually she is my pet", I said softly. "Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't know", she said with the saddest expression. "Oh, it's alright nothing to worry about. My name is Isabella Riley Blair Elizabeth Kage Sachi, but call me anything you like", I said with a soft smile. "Okay, I will call you Kage then. For some reason that name just seems to suit you", she said joyfully, and in a more softer tone she said, "My name is Yukina". I was sad that she had chosen that name to call me by. It was more or less a name I wish I could forget. However, if it made her happy I would let her call me that. She was a girl who I didn't want to hurt. I could see much kindness in her, and for that she would be the only one in my eyes who could call me by that name. "If you want, you can play with Peyton whenever you want. I will be staying here from now on, and she seems to really like you", I said smiling at her. "Thank you so much, Kage", she said as she started to play with Peyton.  
When she said that name I guess the effect it took on me was evident in my eyes because Yusuke came over to my side. "Yukina, I need to talk to Bell here for a minute", Yusuke said taking my arm and leading me into a separate room. "What's up Yusuke", I asked. "That name struck a chord with you, didn't it", he asked. "I... I don't know what you are talking about", I said turning my gaze away from him. "You don't have to have secrets here, you know that right", he asked. "Well, it doesn't matter about that right now anyways. However, there is something I would like to ask you", I said. "Okay, shoot", he said. "What's her story? It's obvious she has been through a lot. Just like it is obvious Hiei has been through a lot. However, they handle it a lot differently. They also look similar, but... WAIT A MINUTE... they are related somehow aren't they", I asked. "Look, Bell, there are some things that are better left unsaid. Just forget that nonsense about Hiei and Yukina being related because they are not, and also about her story, I can't tell you because I don't know. Just because Hiei has a temper, does not mean he is hiding something. For now that is all I can say", Yusuke said. "Alright I guess. However, I need to go talk to Kurama about our rooms and stuff, so goodbye Yusuke", I said walking off before he could protest.

I walked along the hallways and peeked into one room that seemed like a library. I decided that this would be a good place to start. I finally found him. He was reading some sort of book, but closed when I walked up to him. "Isabella, what can I do for you", he asked. "Well I have a few questions actually", I said to him. "Okay, I am all ears what are the questions", he asked. "Tell me about Yukina", I said. "Yukina is an ice apparition who is looking for her missing brother who is a forbidden child. Why do you ask", he asked me. "Oh no reason, so what can you tell me about Hiei", I asked. "I can see what is going on here you figured out about Hiei and Yukina didn't you", he asked. "Wait, so you are not going to lie to me the way Yusuke did and tell me you know nothing, but why", I asked. "Well there situation is rather difficult. Would you like to hear the whole story", he asked. I nodded, and so he began.

"Well the story starts before either of them were ever born. Hiei and Yukina's mother Henna was in love with a fire demon whose name I am not aware of. In the clan of ice apparitions that Hiei's mother was involved with, having affairs with a male is strictly forbidden. They are only supposed to reproduce asexually, and this is how it had been for many generations. Henna knew what she was doing when she involved herself with that fire demon. Even knowing the outcome, she still loved him very much. Soon, she was pregnant, and when the word got out to the elders of the clan, they were none to pleased. Since she had commited taboo, they waited until she had given birth to announce her punishment. Henna gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Hiei and Yukina. The girl looked like any other ice maiden except those crimson eyes that she obtained from her father. The eyes that are as red as blood, but that hold so much kindness and understanding. Hiei however, being born a male and a child of fire nonetheless, was sentenced to exile. They marked him as the forbidden child. When a child is born in the ice clan, a tear is shed for that child. Because Henna gave birth to twins, she shed two tears. She tied one around each of their necks. The next day it was time for the exile, and Henna could not bring herself to be the one to toss her own son off the side of the floating island that was her home. So, her bestfriend Rui did it. As she held Hiei in her arms, she slipped the tear gem in his hands and whispered, 'come back when you have gained strength and take revenge on this village. Never forget to keep searching for your sister Yukina' and with that she dropped him off the side. Hiei was saved by a group of theives. At the age of eleven he was already so powerful that they were scared of him. They ended up kicking him out, and when they did it struck a nerve. Rui's words rang in his ears once more. He went back to the island, to the island that was supposed to be his home. Every where he looked he saw posters showing warnings of the forbidden child with his picture on it. You know Hiei's temper now, so I know you can imagine how angry he must have been. He started to burn everything in his sight, and the only thing that stopped him was a woman calling out to him. 'Hiei, your mother has committed suicide she couldn't handle what happened to you. Yukina has left to go search for you. Now that you know, kill me', she said that to him. Hiei left her there to suffer for what she had done, and now had a new objective in mind, to find his sister. Hiei had began his search, and when he figured out he couldn't do it on his own, he went to he surgeon in demon world to get a jagan eye. A jagan eye is a third eye for the psychic. The process of implanting one is very painful, as a matter of fact some die while on the operating table because they cannot stand the pain. Hiei and Shigure made a deal though. Shigure would implant the jagan as long as Hiei does not tell Yukina who he is. The only way that the deal would be omitted is by Shigure's death. In other words as long as Shigure is still alive hiei cannot tell his sister who he is. Needless to say Hiei accepted the deal, and has been watching over Yukina ever since", Kurama said finishing his story.

Needless to say I had a few tears roll down my face, and they didn't touch the floor until the end of the story and then they hardened into purple and black swirled tear gems. Tear Gems are priceless gems that form when an ice demon or someone who can use the element of ice cries. "Isabella, are you alright", Kurama asked. "Yeah, I guess it just got to me is all", I said. "I have to ask you though, are you part ice demon", he asked. I simply nodded. "I think Hiei would take interest in that. Take these with you if you need proof", he said handing me my tear gems.

Kurama and I started walking down the hall toward's the rooms of team Urimeshi. Meanwhile I read some of Kurama's thoughts. One thought was, 'She really seemed to connect with Hiei's past, I wonder what has gone on in hers'. Another one was 'I still can't belive her and Kuwabara are cousins. I thought the saying was 'the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree'? Well the apple fell very far, like miles, from the tree'. 'I wonder how Hiei will react to knowing she has ice powers, well, who knows'. The thought that pissed me off the most was the comment about my cousin though. You don't talk about my family like that. "Yo, fox boy", I said angrily. "Whats the matter Isabella? Have I upset you in some way", he asked a polite voice. "How about you go get me a fucking apple, but not just any apple. I want an apple that's miles away from the fucking tree", I said yelling at him.

"I assure you Isabella, that was not my thought it was Yoko's, and...", he didn't get to finish what he was saying because he transformed. "Oh great, it's you again", I said harshley. "Yeah tuts, its me. That was my thought by the way, so don't blame the human", he said coming towards me. I thought to myself 'dark fire wolf style', and I transformed. My outfit in this form is the same as in the dark fire fox form, but my ears and tail were black with blonde tips, and my hair was black with blonde streaks. "Damn, you look better in demon form", he said slyly. "Whatever, just leave me the fuck alone", I said walking away. He grabbed my arm, and that really hit a nerve. "Would you stupid ass mother fuckers quit grabbing my damn arm today", I yelled at him. "Temper, Temper. What are you going to do if I don't quit grabbing your arm", he said. "If you don't I'm going to kick your ass", I said. "Oh come now, I'm surprised myself that your even a demon, but for you to kick my ass, well babe, you need years of practice for that", he said with a smirk. "That's it", I said yelling. I raised my body temperature and made flames appear around my body. He backed up slightly, and then stood his ground. "That all you got, princess", he asked taunting me. However, he used the one word he never should have. "Never call me a fucking princess", I screamed while sending multiple walls of fire his way. "It took about eightteen walls of fire to bring him down. He wasn't dead just unconcious.

"Usually I don't hit girls, but who the fuck are you", I heard a familiar voice behind me ask. "Oh come on Kuwabara don't you recognize me", I asked. "Isabella, why do you look like that", he asked. "Because I had to show that dumb ass over there a lesson", I said pointing over to Yoko. When Kuwabara looked over, Yoko was starting to fade back to Kurama. "Well at least you didn't kick Kurama's ass, but that fact that you kicked Yoko's ass is pretty amazing", Kuwabara said. "Yeah, well, he had it coming", I said closing my eyes and sighing. "I bet, but anyways I remembered how much you love singing, so I decided that we should all go to the karaoke bar tonight", Kuwabara said. "Awesome, when do we leave", I asked. "We will leave once our assistant Botan and Yusuke's girfriend Kayko gets here", he said. "Alright sounds pretty good. I will see you then", I said walking off.

Kuwabara started off in the opposite direction, and as soon as I could not hear his footsteps anymore, a thought hit me. 'I have no idea where the hell I am going in this place'. Pretty soon a familair fire demon appeared around the corner. "Let me guess, you're still lost aren't you", Hiei said with a smirk. "Yeah, I actually am. Look okay, I kind of got distracted in my quest to find someone to help me find my room", I said. "Just follow me before you become a major pain in my ass because you keep getting lost", he said with a hint of irritation in his voice. We started walking along, and it was silent for the most part. That was until I opened my mouth. "You're secret, it's safe with me just so you know", I said. In the blink of an eye there was a sword pressed against my neck. "What secret are you fucking talking about", he said harshley. "Look I know about your sister. I actually know everything, and I just want you to know I'm not going to say anything more on the matter. You have your reasons for doing the things you do, and I am not going to judge you or tell you to do otherwise. It's your life, and you can do whatever you want to, but I just wanted to let you know I knew", I said. He removed the blade form my neck and started walking ahead. "Just so you know, if you tell anyone else about what you know, I will kill you", he said. "And I would not stop you", I said calmly and in a more softer voice i said, "honestly you and I are not so different. I have never had the chance to meet my parents. The only family I have is Kuwabara and Shizuru". "Why are you telling me this", he asked. "I don't know. I just feel like I can trust you", I said. "Well, don't", he said firmly

The rest of our trip was in complete silence until we stopped in a hallway. "Pay attention because I will only say this once. Your room is the one with the purple door. Mine is right beside yours, and it is the black door. Kurama, who is right in front of you, is the lime green door. Yusuke, who is on your other side has the room with the blue door. Kuwabara, who is in front of Yusuke, has the yellow orange door. The majority of your things are already in the room. Now, stop asking me for fucking directions", he said. "Gladly", I replied. He then walked off. I walked into my room, and read that my clock said 1:10 a.m.. 'Ugh, its so late', I thought to myself. I flopped myself with my back down on the bed.

There was a knock on the door, and I was too lazy to get up to answer so I called out, "Who is it". "It's Yusuke, may I come in", he asked. "Sure, I guess", I said sitting up. He walked in and sat on my bed and began to speak, "I don't know if anyone has told you yet, but Hiei will be enrolling in your school. Whatever classes you are taking, he will be taking them as well. These are Koemma's orders". "Does it have to be him? I mean come on, I would be perfectly fine giving up my private academy if it mean't I did not have to deal with him", I said. He chuckled for a minute and then said, "Look, if you want to you can speak to Koemma about it tomorrow, but for now I wouldn't worry about it kiddo", he said ruffling my hair. "Did you really have to do that", I asked glaring at him. "Look, I feel like you're my little sister. Kuwabara talks about you all the time, so I kind of feel close to you already. Not only that, but you are shorter than me, so therefore that makes you my little sister", he said. I looked at him with the straightest face I could manage and then busted out laughing. "Okay big brother, well is there something else you have to tell me", I asked with a smile on my face. "Yeah, we're not going to the karaoke bar tonight", he said. "Good, because I'm sleepy", I said yawning. He ruffled my hair again, chuckled, and said, "goodnight kiddo". Just before he walked out I said, "Goodnight". I changed into a pair of black shorts and a tanktop that showed off my cleavlage and middrift, and curled up in my bed. After about five minutes of tossing and tuning, I fell asleep.

Somewhere deep in my sleep, I was having a dream. This wasn't a good dream though, it was a nightmare. In my dream I was screaming, and I guess outside of my dream I was screaming as well because the whole team bursted through my door. I could hear them talking, but I could not wake up. "What is the orb of black, and why is she screaming", Kuwabara asked. Since no one else seemed to understand what was happening, Hiei spoke up, "She is drowning from the darkness of her nightmare. She is screaming because she is having a fucking nightmare you idiot", Hiei said and then something caught his eye. 'Are those tear gems', he thought as he saw them glowing in the pile they were collecting in at the bottom of the orb. "How do we wake her up", Kuwabara asked concerned. "We don't, if we interfere it could be to much for her mind to handle", Hiei said. "Well how long will that take because I don't think I stand her screaming for much longer", Yusuke said covering his ears with his hands. After he said that the orb started to grow. "The room is going to engulfed in darkness at the rate this is going. You all need to get out of here now before you get sucked into her nightmare", Hiei said. "What about you", Yusuke asked. Kurama who had not spoken up all this time finally spoke up, "You're going to use your psychic powers to try and wake her up, are you not", he asked. "For once I agree with the detective, her screaming is starting to really hurt my fucking ears", he said. Kurama took that as a yes and started to walk out of the room. As soon as everybody left the room, Hiei was sucked into my nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Walk Into My Nightmare, so That I Can Find The Truth

When Hiei walked into my dream, he slaughtered all the demons that had been surrounding my bloody body. After he was done, he walked over to where I was laying. There was a puddle of blood under my body and my heart was ripped out of my chest and laying beside me. "Shoujo, you need to wake up", he said. All the blood that was surrounding me, and all the blood that was on me came rushing back to my body. The heart that was laying beside me also found it's way back into place. I woke up in nightmare and looked around. "What happened", I asked him. "You're dreaming", he said. "Really, so I'm not dead because I felt everything that just happened", I said. "You felt your heart being ripped out of your chest", he asked. "Yes, and it was painful", I said. "Well it looks like we are stuck in your dream until your body decides to wake up", he said. After he spoke those words, a swarm of demons came at us from all directions. "Don't forget, in your dream, you can still transform", he said. I guess I had not really thought about that before. 'Dark fire wolf style', I thought to myself and then I transformed. Hiei and I started fighting off the demons, and pretty soon over half them had vanished. Over the next few moments, we were done killing the demons.

He took one step forward and we were both flung out of my dream. When I opened my eyes I realized that Hiei and I were laying on the floor across the room. I guess when we were flung in my dream we were flung outside the dream as well. Scattered all over my floor were my tear gems that had gathered in the orb that I had created with my mind. Hiei took one look at me and handed me my tear gems. I got up out of the floor and placed them in the drawer beside my bed. I started to wonder who was going break the silence first, so I decided to. "So... will my dreams be normal now", I asked. "They should be, you defeated the demon that caused this in your dream. It was a dream reaping demon. They can cause dreams to be like that, but you shouldn't have been so weak as to fall prey to a demon of such a low power", he said while walking out. Before he could get to far, I grabbed his arm. "Thank you for saving me", I said. He snatched his arm and continued walking out the door. After he walked out, I got back on my bed and decided to go back to sleep.  
When I woke up the next day I decided that I should go ahead and talk to Koemma. I really did not want to be stuck with Hiei while also having to focus on my studies. I walked out with Peyton following me and began my trek. I smelled food coming from what I guessed was the kitchen. I bypassed the kitchen, thinking to myself that I would eat breakfast later, and I continued my trek towards Koemma's office. I finally managed to get myself to the large set of doors that I knew were connected to the prince's. I stood there for a second wondering rather or not I should knock. Then I heard footsteps behind me. "Isabella, I went to your room to tell you breakfast was ready and couldn't find you. What are you doing at Koemma's door", he asked keeping an eye on me as if he was curious. "I want to talk to him about my school arangements", I said. "What about them", he asked. "I don't want the little fire demon half pint to be my escort", I said. I didn't notice the footsteps approaching behind me, but apparently Kurama did because his eyes widened a bit before going back to normal. "What's wrong? Why do you look so suprised? I don't like Hiei, he doesn't like me, so we shouldn't be stuck together. I don't need some pissy little fire demon to be my guard when I can take care of myself. Plus his attitude would distract me from my school work. I don't need that. I'm a straight A student", I said with anger and a hint of saddness in my voice. "Good to know you understand that I don't fucking like you. Also, watch your fucking mouth when speaking of me because I can cut your head off in a split second", a voice said behind me while a sword was pressed up against the back of my neck.

"Hiei, you're actually just in time. You can help me prove to Koemma that we do not need to be stuck together", I said turning around to face him and while doing so cutting a thin line across the back of my neck. When I did face him I took my hand and lowered his sword from me. "I will not help you, but I don't want to be stuck with you either, so I will do the talking when we speak to Koemma", Hiei said opening the doors and barging in ahead of me and Kurama. Kurama shook his head and looked at me and said, "You really need to learn to sense someone when they are standing right behind you. Also, I will go into the room with you so you and Hiei won't kill each other", he said. "I don't care if he heard what I said, Kurama. I'm just glad he knows how I truly feel", I said while walking in with Kurama right behind me. When we walked in the spirit prince's, I noticed how red the toddler's face was. I figured that Hiei had already made his argument, and that the toddler was not happy.

"Hiei, I will tell you one last time that you are the only one available to escort her to school, and that is final", Koemma said screaming in his toddler voice. "Actually I agree with Hiei, he should not be my escort. I will transfer to Sarayaki if I have to, and go to school with Yusuke and Kuwabara. They can keep an eye on me there. Also, Koemma I must say you must really not trust me at all, and for that I am very upset", I said keeping a calculating eye on the toddler. "Why would you think that I did not trust you Isabella", he asked nervously. "Because you know I am strong enough to take care of myself why the hell do I need to be babysitted like a child", I asked. Koemma knowing he had been caught finally decided it was time to fess up, "Alright, its not you I don't trust, but it's your past", Koemma said. "What about my fucking past", I said getting angrier by the second. "There is something I left out yesterday that is vital to your safety. I knew your parents, and they came to me with you in their arms. Your mother and father were both demons and knew that if you stayed with them much harm would come your way. They told me they wanted to place you in a human family so that maybe you would be safe. I placed you with Kuwabara's aunt and uncle. I didn't know that later mine and Kuwabara's past would be intertwined. However, as sad as this is even then you coudn't get a break. The human parents that you assumed had abandoned you, died. They went off to work like they normally did and were murdered by a couple demons who were looking for you. Spirit World's intelligence has been working ever since to find the name of these demons, but so far no luck. Kuwabara's family then adopted you, and well you know the rest", Koemma said. I let all the information set in and then a realization set in. "Does Kuwabara know about this? Does he know that my human parents were killed", I asked. "He assumes they are dead, but knows nothing more", Koemma said looking down in worry. "What about my demon parents, where are they", I asked. "They are still alive and somewhere out there. That is all I can say because that is all I know", Koemma said. Kurama looked at Hiei and Hiei looked back at Kurama and they both nodded at the same time. I noticed this, and decided I would ask Kurama about it later. I started to walk away, but stopped at the sound of Koemma's voice, "You also have a sister her name is Elise Marie Sachi, and you are free to join Sarayaki if you want", Koemma said. "Since when do I have a sister, and where the fuck would I even find her", I asked. "I have been under your nose all this time Isabella", I heard a soft voice from behind me. I looked behind me and saw that Peyton had started glowing. I shielded my eyes from the bright light and as did everyone else in the room. When the light finally went out a tall, but not as tall as Kurama, red haired girl was standing in place of Peyton. Her hair went down to her waist. She had deep bluish-green eyes and wore a simple white flowy dress that stopped just above her knees. In all honesty she was a beautiful girl, and suddenly I started to panic. My pet, my litttle Peyton, had been my sister all along. A sister that I didn't even know I had.

"Finally someone around me said my name and got me out of that fox form", Elise said. "Um, out of curiousity... WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU EVER SPEAK UP AND TELL ME YOU WERE MY SISTER", I said yelling while she covered her ears in protest. "If you will let me explain before you start yelling, I will gladly do so. Our parents put a curse on me to lock me in the form of a fox kit. Me being found in a forrest fire was no incident. Our parents set that to try and kill me. However, I guess they didn't picture you finding me and rescuing me. They never told you about me because if you were to say my name, then I would have the curse lifted. They're after you as well. There is a reason why they left you with Koemma. They wanted to create a diversion so they would never be found out and only be seen as good parents. So they told Koemma you were in danger, and then when you were placed in the foster human family, they killed your human family. You were the target the whole time. I am the goddess of light and you are the goddess of darkness, they didn't want us to ever be together. Now, we are here and we are together. Our powers are now muliplied by just being together. When we are seperated we are looked at as weak, but when we are together, even if fighting seperately, we are very powerful. They will come after you again, but now you have an ace in the hole. They don't know we are together", she said explaining the rest of her story. "Well, that's a lot to take in. Our own parents want us dead. That is just fan-fucking-tastic", I said. She was about to say something when we both got distracted by a puff of smoke.


	6. Author's note

This is just a little message from me. As the author of this story, I have noticed that I am not getting a lot of reviews. That is no bueno for me! If you want me to hurry and post chapter six, then review! Also, I am thinking about doing a little short story at the end of Light as Day and Dark as Night. It will be a story where I break the fourth wall and discuss what would happen if Yusuke, and the rest of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang, found out that everything they did was being recorded into an anime. If you do not start reviewing this story, like my other story Too Late To Give It Up, will be discontinued and abandoned! It is up to you, the readers, to make a difference here. If you all really care about what I write, then how about a little feedback? Point of the matter is rate and review and follow my story!

Thank you and that is all!

~Kelseynae


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Yoko Kurama, a Trip to Grandma's, and the Prophecy

After the puff of smoke cleared, we saw that Yoko had taken Kuarama's place. "Um, Bella, who is he", Elise asked. "His name is Yoko Kurama. Don't get to close to him. He is a perverted asshole", I said. "He came out of the red headed guy though, right", she asked all the while staring at Yoko. "Yes, but I promise you their personalities are not the same", I said. "Well, if he came out of the red headed guy, then he can't be all that bad", she said. "You're right, I am not all that bad. In fact let me show you just how good I am", Yoko said while advancing towards her. She looked like she was a deer in headlights. Almost as if she could not move, and me seeing this ran to Hiei and unsheathed his sword. I held it up to the back of Yoko's neck. "Kiss my sister, and you fucking die", I said in a venomous tone. "Okay, okay, I give up", Yoko said poofing back into Kurama. I walked back over to Hiei and sheathed his sword for him and turned my back to him. I was getting ready to say something until I felt a cold blade against my neck. "Touch my sword again, and you will die in pieces", Hiei said venomously. Elise was in front of him in a millisecond. She punched him right in the face and said, "Don't you ever hold a sword up to my sister's neck again". He sheathed his sword and went back to leaning up against the wall without another word. 'I have never seen Hiei back away from anyone before, but he damn sure back away from her without hesitation. I wonder what that is about', I thought to myself.

"Well, now that there are two of you, I think the best bet would be for you all to go to Genkai's. The situation is a little bit more than I expected it to be. However, Kurama you will be in charge of watching over Elise, and Hiei, you will be...", he started but I cut him off. "Don't you even say that Hiei is in charge of watching over me. I would rather be watched over by someone else", I said angrily. 'If he does not give into my demand Elise, I want you to sit on him and yell baby sat. I want you to stay there until he gives in', I said to her telepathically. 'Rodger', she sent me back. "I'm sorry Isabella, but there are certain reasons as to why it has to be...", Koemma started but was cut off by Elise yelling BABY SAT and sitting on him. "Elise, get off of me do you not know who I am", Koemma said angrily and was as red as a beet. Kurama was trying to hide a chuckle and Hiei just had an eyebrow raised at the scene. "She knows fully well who you are, and she is doing this because I asked her too. Now, you either make someone else my guardian or you will spend the rest of your life underneath her", I said smirking. "Isabella, I know you probably have not thought of this, but she will eventually have to pee and shower. So, your best bet is to call her off now.

Knowing I had been defeated, I called her off. "Fine, but when mating season comes around don't be surprised to see a bunch of dark fire demons running around", I said walking out of the door angrily. Pretty soon Elise followed me and Kurama and Hiei trailed a little ways behind. We were all walking towards the kitchen, and when we got there we began to eat our breakfast in silence. Our silence only lasted a good five minutes though because Kuwabara and Yusuke walked in and instantly noticed the new girl sitting at the table. "Bella, who is that", Kuwabara asked. "Well, let's see here. How to put this? She is my sister, and that would make her your cousin", I said and then taking the last bite of my food. "Since when do you have a sister", Yusuke asked walking over after fixing his plate and sitting down. Kuwabara soon joined him. Elise went on explaining what she had explained in the office. "Wow, so that is what happened to Uncle Taki and Aunt Tsunae", Kuwabara said. I just looked down feeling guilty. "Bella, what's wrong? I have seen that look before", Yusuke said. They were both on their fifth helping of food now because let's face it they eat really fast. Kurama, Hiei, Elise and I had already finish with our helping of one plate. "I just feel like Kuwabara's aunt and uncle would still be alive if it weren't for me", I said willing myself not to cry. "Bella regardless of who your actual family is, you are still my family, and I do not blame you one bit.  
I just nodded my head and tried to forget about it. Then a thought crossed my mind. "Well on a happier note you two will be taking a vacation from school. We are all going to Genkai's temple because of all of this mess", I said. "Really? That is great", Yusuke said happily. "Yes, Kurama is in charge of watching over me and Hiei is in charge of looking after Isabella", Elise said smiling. "Wait, if they are watching over you too, then does that mean that you will have to share rooms with each other", Kuwabara said. Hiei and I just looked at eachother and dashed back to Koemma's office. He look startled when we got there. "Hiei, Isabella, what can I do for you two", He asked nervously. "Will I have to share a room with him/her", we both yelled at the same time pointing at each other. "Well you know I hadn't really thought about that, but that does seem like a good idea. So, yes you will both have to share a room together and so will Kurama and Elise", he said. "That's it! I am going to kill you first and then kill Kuwabara", I yelled fixing to go after him but got held back. "Let me go Hiei! You're mad at him too aren't you", I asked in fury. "Yes, but killing him will do no good, you idiot", Hiei said. "FINE", I said and got out of Hiei's grip and walked back into the kitchen. Hiei soon followed me. We walked back into the kitchen and everyone was still there. I walked over to Kuwabara with my bangs covering my eyes and fists clenched beside me. "Isabella, are you", Kuwabara started but was cut off by me punching him.

"What the hell was that for", he asked rubbing his cheek. "It was for putting that stupid idea in my head, and then going to ask Koemma about it, and him making it a stupid rule", I said yelling. "I'm, um, SORRY", he said cowering in the corner. "Just go pack, so we can leave for Genkai's before I change my mind about killing you and Koemma", I said. He walked out to leave with Yusuke following him laughing about being scared of a girl. Kurama then helped Elise up to show her to my room to wait for me. I just sat down thinking I was alone and began to have tears roll down my face. I was only aware that someone was there when ever I felt a hand wipe my tears away. "There is no need to cry, it.." Hiei started but I cut him off. "It only makes me look weak, I got it", I said. "No, I was going to say it won't bring them back", Hiei said beginning to walk off. I reached out and grabbed his arm before he could though. "Thanks, Hiei. Without probably even meaning to, you made me feel a little better", I said. He just nodded and walked off. I got up from my seat and followed him to the hall where our rooms were. We parted once we got to our separate doors. I walked into mine and he walked into his.

Once inside, I found Elise sitting on my bed. "What took you so long", she asked chuckling. "I had a little break down. I assure you I am fine now", I said with a small smile. I walked over to my closet and brought out the big suitcase. I started packing stuff up when a thought crossed my mind. "You don't have any clothes, do you", I asked. "Well other than one's I have on, no I do not", she said. "Well, when we get to human world we shall fix that", I said smiling at her almost done packing. She just smiled and the rest of the packing was done in silence. When I was done, I looked at her and nodded. She nodded it back and stood up. I picked up my suitcase and walked out the door with her following me. We walked until we spotted Kurama and Hiei in the living room. Kurama had a few small bags and Hiei had what looked to be a small gym bag. "So, I guess we are the first one's done. Not surprising I guess", I said. Elise chuckled beside me. I walked over and sat on the arm of the couch. Hiei, who was sitting on the side that the arm was on, did not move. That was a huge surprise for me. Elise followed my suit, and went to sit on the arm of the couch that Kurama was closest too. Kurama just smiled at her, and Hiei just didn't say anything.

After sitting there for about twenty minutes, Kuwabara and Yusuke finally came around the corner with about four bags each. "Well, looks like we know who will be lagging behind", I said in a plain voice. "Yeah right, Isabella. I could carry all of my bags and your bag and still get there before you do", Kuwabara said. "Is that a challenge, Kuwabara", I asked. "You damn right it's a challenge", Kuwabara said. "Okay then. Go ahead and start running. I'll give you a twenty minute start", I said. "Isabella, if you do that you are sure to lose", he said. "Just start, Kuwabara", I said. "Actually let's make this interesting", Hiei said who had not spoken up since we got in there. "What's the proposition, shorty", Kuwabara asked. "Isabella and I will both stay behind and give you all a twenty minute start. I want to test her speed anyways. However, if her and I both make it there before you two do then you both have to do whatever Isabella can think of by the time she gets there", Hiei said smirking. "Wait, so Kurama and I aren't in the competition", Elise asked. "Only if ya'll want to be, but I would pick a side to run on if I were you both", I said. "I choose not to participate. I have to visit my human mother, so Elise you need to remain with at least two members of the group", Kurama said calmly. "I won't join in the competition either, but I will go with Yusuke and Kuwabara", She said. "Ha, at least then you can get there before them and tell us who wins", I said. "Alright, so is it a deal, detective, idiot", Hiei asked and the names go respectively. At the same time they both said deal, and they and my sister were all off. Kurama left and headed towards his mothers. "She'll get there in no time", I said. "Hn", is all Hiei said.

While waiting Hiei and I stayed on the couch. Finally I got up to move, and Hiei decided to say something. "Where are you going? It has not been twenty minutes yet", Hiei said. "Well I decided that I wanted to get up I can't just sit here and do absolutely nothing", I said. "Hn", is all he said. The twenty minute marker finally came. I looked at Hiei and he looked at me at the same time. We both started running at our top speed. Much to Hiei's surprise, he almost couldn't keep up with me. Within ten minutes, we were both sitting on the top of Genkai's steps. My sister came up about five minutes after that. "Damn, you two are fast", she said laughing. "Yeah, it helps being short sometimes", I said with a small smile. "So, Isabella, what is their punishment", she asked. "I thought about maybe making them wear pink tutu's and pointe shoes, and actually making them walk on pointe all day", I said. "Oh, I like that plan", she said grinning evilly. "What is pointe, and why are there shoes for it", hiei asked. "Pointe is a form of dance Hiei, and there are special shoes for it because without the shoes it would be impossible to perform", Elise explained. "Okay, so what is a tutu", Hiei asked. "It's a frilly mesh pink skirt that goes over a leotard and tights. Oh, I am so going to make them where a pink leotard and pink tights too", I said. "That actually sounds like a decent punishment. However, why do they have to walk on pointe all day", Hiei asked. "Being on pointe basically means that they have to walk on the very tips of their toes all day. It is extremely painful to those who are untrained in the art of pointe", I explained. "I can't believe I am going to say this but I like the way you think", Hiei said.

After Elise and I explained pointe to Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke finally came up the stairs. When they got there they both collapsed. "Well, I guess we see who lost", I said. "Shut up, Isabella", Kuwabara said. "You know, and I was going to let you off easy too", I said with an evil smile. "What are you planning Isabella", Yusuke said with a firm look of fear on his face. "Let's just say that ya'll's punishment starts tomorrow", I said while picking up my suit case and walking towards the entrance of Genkai's temple. Hiei and Elise fell in to step with me, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were lagging behind. When I got there, there was an old woman sitting on her front porch drinking tea. "What do you want, girl", she asked. "Koemma sent us here. Yusuke and Kuwabara are behind us. Hiei is right here, and Kurama is at his mother's", I said. "Hmm, Koemma sent two more brats for me to deal with", she said taking a sip of her tea. "Master Genkai, I heard voices and...", I heard Yukina's voice as she was running towards the door, but she was cut off by Kuwabara's big mouth. "YUKINA, MY LOVE", he said as he began running towards her. He didn't get very far though because I held out my fist and he ran right into it. "Idiot", Elise and I muttered at the same time. "I like your spirit girl, what is your name and your sister's name, too", she asked. "I'm Isabella Riley Blair Elizabeth Kage Sachi and this is Elise Marie Sachi. How could you tell we were sisters, we look nothing alike", I asked. "You both have a similar feel about you", she said simply. "I guess so", I said. Elise just nodded her agreement. "So what is the story behind you two? You both seem to have a troubled past", she asked.

After Elise and I told her everything I could see some softness in her old eyes. This, in a way, really made my ticker tick. "If you don't mind, Genkai, I would like to go unpack now", I said not looking her straight in the eyes. "Of course. All of the rooms are upstairs. Pick one that doesn't look like it's being used", she said. I started walking towards the rooms after hearing Yusuke tell Elise that he would show her the room she would be staying in. I went to walk into the doorway of one room when a hand reached out and stopped me. Without even turning to look, I said, "What do you want,Hiei". "We're supposed to be sharing a room, right", he asked almost in a way that said 'you are being stupid'. "Right", I said in a tone that showed I really didn't care. "Well why waste another room? We'll just use my room", he said taking my arm and leading me down the hall. When we got to a wood door that was painted black, he let my arm go. "Can I unpack now", I asked. "You can unpack, but don't make my room a place I don't want to be in", he said. "At least tell me what the fuck that means", I said. "Hn", he said beginning to walk away. "Oh no you don't", I said grabbing his arm, "come with me to unpack. Then I can't make your room a place you don't want to be in. You will have total say of what goes where". He just yanked his arm away and walked in.

I put my suit case on the bed and unzipped it. I started picking up the folded up clothes and walking towards a drawer. "Is this drawer okay with you", I asked. He simply nodded. So, I proceeded to stick my clothes in that drawer. Luckily it was a huge drawer all my clothes fit. "I need you to close your eyes for a second", I said. "Why", he asked looking at me like I was planning to hurt him. "Just do it, please", I asked with pleading eyes. "Fine, you get one minute", he said closing eyes. After he shut them I quickly stuffed my bras and panties in the drawer and shut the drawer. "What was that about", he asked. "It was just private is all", I said. I set my suitcase next to his dresser drawer set, and sat down on the bed beside him. I took in the view of the decoration of the room. The bed, the walls, the furniture, and the carpet were all black. The comforter at least had some crimson on it, but still this room was really dark. I started to find myself enjoying it until a thought hit me. "Uh, Hiei", I asked. "What", he responded. "There is only one bed", I said. "Well, you can have the bed I sleep in the tree anyways", he said. "I, well okay I guess", I said.

He walked out, and I just sat there for a few minutes. My anger towards Genkai's softness was gone. I decided that was going to go and find my sister. I wanted to know if she liked her surroundings any better than I did. I walked a little ways down the hall and found Elise in the door way to one. She was staring inside of it. "What's wrong, Elise", I asked. "The plants, it's as if they are calling to me", she said walking towards them. I watched her walk up to a plant and stare in a stunned silence at the way the plants seemed to allow her to pet them. "The prophecy..", I said in shock. "Isabella, what prophecy are you talking about", Elise said looking at me confused while still petting the plant. "The goddess of light and goddess of darkness will be... Oh never mind, Elise, it doesn't matter", I said. "No, apparently it does matter or you would not have said anything", she said. "Okay, well we are destined to fall in love with the one whose powers will never harm us", I said. "Wait so does that mean me and Kurama are destined to be together", she asked. "I think so, but don't expect me to just let Yoko take you like that", I said in a scolding tone. "You don't tell me what to do, Isabella. I am older than you and I can take care of myself", she said. "Do what you want to", I said while walking away.

I started thinking to myself more on the prophecy. If Elise found her destined one, then I was soon to find mine as well. While I was thinking I managed to bump into someone. "Oh, my apologies, Isabella. I did not see you there", Kurama said just getting back from visiting his human mother's house. "It's quite alright. Elise is up in ya'll's room", I said. "Okay, I think I should warn her about my plants though. They will eat her", he said with wide eyes as the realization of his words hit him. "Don't worry fox boy. They are letting her pet them as if they were a purring kitten", I said with a gentle smile. "Oh, well that's good then. I think", he said confused. "I'm going to go ahead and warn you about the prophecy", I said. "What prophecy", he asked. "There is a prophecy which states that the Goddess of darkness and the Goddess light meet the person whose powers will not harm them that they are destined to be together. Now, with me saying that, don't think that I am just going to give Elise over to you. You are going to have to prove to me that you are worth her love", I said. "I'll try, I guess, but I barely know her", he said. "Well foxy, you better start learning about her quick", I said walking away and leaving him there. He eventually started walking towards his room. I kept walking until I ran into Hiei again. "What do you want, onna", he asked. "Actually, I really did not mean to run into you, but since I did, I want to test something", I said. "Test what", he asked confused. "Is there any training grounds out here", I asked. "Hn, but why do you need that", he asked. "Just lead me to where they are", I said.

He just turned around and started walking. I followed closely behind until we got to an open area on the backside of Genkai's house. "Alright, we're here what do you want", he asked. "I want you to fire an attack at me using your demon powers" I said. "Why do you want me to do that", he asked. "I just want to see something", I said. "Alright then. Fist of the mortal flame", he called out his attack and it was heading right towards me, but instead of hitting me, it flew to the right of me instead. "Did you mean to miss", I asked seriously. "No, it was supposed to hit you. I was hoping it would kill you, so that I wouldn't have to put up with you anymore", he said. "Well, this isn't good", I said fully knowing who I was destined to end up with.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Invitation and Telling the Truth

After the whole thing with Hiei, I just wanted to avoid him. I knew what it mean't when the attack didn't hit me, and I did not want him to find out. I decided I would go talk to my sister. I started walking towards Kurama's room since that is where I had left her at. When I got there she was sitting on his bed beside him explaining about the prophecy. I immediately decided to just walk away. I could tell that this was a moment I did not need to be in. I decided I would go to the kitchen instead. When I got there, I saw Yusuke drinking some form of soda. "Isabella, what are you doing", he asked taking a sip of his drink. "I decided to do some walking around, and what's it to you", I asked. "Well, if you're looking for somebody, I can help you find them", he said. "No, I'm not looking for anybody at all, but maybe I could talk to you about a problem I am having", I said. "You know you can always talk to me", Yusuke said. "Can we go some place private", I asked. "Uh, sure we can go to my room", he said. I just nodded and followed as he started walking towards his bedroom.

When we got there, he opened the door for me, walked in, and closed the door behind him. I walked over and sat down on his bed. "So what's wrong", he asked. "There is a prophecy about the ones Elise and I are intended to be with. She founds hers today, and I found mine", I said. "So, what does that mean exactly", he asked confused. "Well, Elise went to play with one of Kurama's plants and they liked her and even let her pet them. His powers will never hurt her because he is her intended", I said. "Okay so Kurama and Elise are supposed to be together, but wait who are you supposed to be with", he asked. "That's just it, Yusuke. If I tell you, you got to promise not to freak out or run your mouth about it", I said. "I promise", he said. "It's Hiei", I said. "How do you know its him", he asked. "He attempted to blast me using his Mortal Flame, and it didn't even touch me", I said. "So, you and Hiei are mean't for each other, what's so wrong with that", he asked. "In case you haven't noticed, Hiei and I cannot stand each other. It's not exactly easy telling him what is happening. Elise already told Kurama though, and that was easy for her because Kurama is understanding", I said. "Well, you will have to tell him eventually, and I think we both know that", he said. "Yes, I know that, but how, or where, do I even begin", I asked. "You start by telling the truth, Bella", he said. "Maybe you're right, but it's not exactly easy", I said. "I know it's not, but if I know you the way I think I do, then you will find a way to make him listen", he said ruffling my hair. "I wish you would stop doing that", I said with a pouty look. "Well, you're like my little sister", he said laughing and I couldn't help but to smile as well. However, our little chat was interrupted by an annoying little toddler popping in to the room in a puff of smoke. "Koemma, what the hell do you want", I asked. "Well, Yusuke's statement was right on time, where is your sister", he asked. "She's with Kurama, and what do you mean", I asked. "Go get her and meet me in the living room", he said.

I walked out thinking over Koemma's words. Could he mean that I have a brother? I mean really what else has he managed to look over. I kept walking until I got to Kurama's door. Kurama was still sitting on the bed with her and they were embracing. I just cleared my throat and they turned their attention towards me with faces red of embarrassment. "You didn't see anything", Elise said. "No, I saw it, but you need to come with me Koemma wants to speak with us", I said. She just nodded and stood up, and Kurama followed behind her while I led the way to the living room. When we got there, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yusuke, Genkai, and Yukina were all there. I was beginning to wonder just how important this was. "Alright, we're here what do you want", I asked. "You and your sister need to know something of high importance", Koemma said while in his teenaged form. "Well, spit it out already some of us have better things to do", Elise said. "Yusuke is a demon with Mazaku blood", Koemma said. "Okay, so what does that have to do with anything Binky Breath, they already knew that I'm sure", Yusuke said. "Yes, well, I'm sure they did, but they need to know that they also have Mazaku blood in them", Koemma said. "Okay, explain", I said. "Your father was a Mazaku demon who slept with the one of the same women Raizin did", he said. "So, what are you trying to say", Elise asked. "I'm sure you know of how Yusuke came to be a demon", he asked. "Of course we do", I said. "Well, the woman was one of Yusuke's ancestors. That woman is your mother. That makes you two and Yusuke siblings in a way of demon blood", he explained.

"Wait, so when you said his statement was on time... How long have you fucking known about this", I asked. "Actually, I just found out I had Ogre grab both of your files. I wanted to know more about why your parents would do such a thing to you both. However, all I got were names", he said. "What were the names", I asked. "Menami Sachi is your mother, and Jirai Sachi is your father. "Menami and Jirai are the two bastards I have to kill then", Elise said. I nodded as my response. While we were all enjoying the silence, a dagger flew through the window and left shattered glass in it's wake. "What the fuck was that", Yusuke asked. "I think it's a note with a dagger through it", I said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, you're definitely my sister. You are just as big of a smart ass as I am", he said. "I do my best", I said. Meanwhile, Kurama was walking over towards the note. When he got to it he read it and went wide eyed. "What does it say", Elise asked walking over towards him. "It's a new type of tournament. It's not for demon world, nor is it another dark tournament. It's hosted by Menami and Jirai Sachi", he said trailing off before he could say another word.

"So, we're going to have to participate in a tournament. How much time do we have because Kuwabara is in no shape to fight", I said. "It says humans are not allowed to enter, but they can spectate", Kurama said. "Well, that helps out one part, but how much time", I said. "BELL, I can damn well fight well enough on my own", Kuwabara yelled. "Just shut up Kuwabara", I said calmly. He saw the look on my face and instantly backed down. "A week", he said. "How many to a team", Elise asked. "Five", he responded. "So, Me, Kurama, Elise, Hiei, and Yusuke", I said. "Sounds like guard duty just became interesting", Hiei said speaking up. Genkai had left with Yukina before the dagger flew in through the window, so they would need to be informed. "I'd imagine Yukina and Genkai should know about this, so I will go tell them", Kuwabara said leaving to go tell them. I knew he would call Shizuru as well and tell her. "I guess I better tell Kayko", Yusuke said going to his room to make a phone call. "I need to call my human mother to let her know I will be going on vacation for a while", Kurama said leaving to go call his mother and Elise followed him. Koemma just poofed back into spirit world.

Hiei and I were once again left alone. "So, Hiei if you don't mind, I need to speak with about something", I said getting ready to face the truth. "What do you want", he said. "I'm not really sure how to go about this, so I am going to come out and say it. I know the real reason why your attack did not effect me", I said. "Which is", he asked. "There is a prophecy that states that whom ever the Goddesses are intended to be with will never be able to cause harm to them. Kurama's plants allowed Elise to touch them and therefore we know that he is her intended. Your attack didn't hurt me or touch me because you are the one that is intended for me. I know it's crazy, but I don't want this to change anything", I said. "So, you mean to tell me that one way or another I will be with you", Hiei asked. "Well, I'm not really trying to say that, but the facts are there, and trust me I don't want this as much as you don't want this", I said. "So, what now", he asked. "For now, let's at least try to be civil to one another. We haven't exactly talked much, and if this is ever going to be how the prophecy says, then we should at least talk to each other", I said. "I don't give a fuck about a fucking prophecy, so you can do what you want", he said obviously frustrated and walked off leaving me there alone.

I decided I would use this time to go talk to Elise. I walked into Kurama's room and found her sitting on the bed with him again. "Yo, fox boy get out", I said. "Isabella, at least use your manners, you are in his room", Elise said. "There is something that I need to talk to you about alone, and I don't want him hearing any of it", I said. "Fine, I'll take my leave now and leave you girls alone", he said while planting a kiss on Elise's cheek, walking out the door, and shutting the door behind him. "What was that about", I asked her. "Well, he figures that since we are intended to be together, then we should act as a couple", she said. "Right, well my intended is the total opposite", I said. "Wait who is your intended", she asked. "Hiei is and he acts like he wants to ignore the prophecy and not have anything to do with me all. I mean I should have expected as much, but I mean we could at least be civil with each other", I said. "Bell, you have to give him time to get used to the idea of it. Trust me, when I told Kurama about the prophecy, he just looked at me with a big shocked look that basically stated he didn't believe it. Then the golden bonding symbol appeared around us whenever I threw my arms around him telling him not to go. Hiei will react the same way until you take the same high measures that I did", she said. "Maybe, you're right, but he doesn't want it and I am not going to force him", I said. "I like the fact that you are respecting his decision, but either way it's going to happen", Elise said. "Right, well I think I am going to grab a bite to eat then, and don't forget Yusuke and Kuwabara's punishment starts tomorrow", I said. "I can't wait", she said.

I got up and walked out the door. I made it to the kitchen where Yusuke was sitting in the chair eating some potato chips. "Share", I said. "Sure, what's eating you", he said while watching me go to the freezer and pulling out a carton of ice cream. "I told Hiei the truth, and he basically gave it a big 'fuck you' and walked out", I said ripping the top off the carton grabbing a chip and scooping some ice cream up on it. "How are you eating chips dipped in ice cream", he asked with a look of disgust. "Try it, you'll like it I promise. He gave me a look that told me he was unsure, but took a chip and dipped it in the ice cream anyways. Once he bit the chip with the ice cream on it his eyes went wide. He instantly grabbed another chip and stuck in the ice cream. "Told you so", I said with a smile. "Yeah and now I wish I would have met you sooner. It sucks that this little mixture was not in my life this entire time", he said. "It's the perfect blend of sweet and salty it works great with french fries too", I said. "I'll have to try that sometime, but anyways back to the Hiei thing", he said. "I already told you about that though", I said. "Yeah, but you have to understand Hiei. He will be frustrated about this for a while, but he will eventually come around", Yusuke said. "I hope you're right but until then I am going to enjoy the chips and ice cream", I said.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THE SWEET SNOW", Hiei yelled as he just walked into the kitchen. "We're eating it. What the fuck does it look like we're doing", I asked. "Oh shit, forgot to warn you about the ice cream", Yusuke said. "What is there to warn me about its food", I asked. "The sweet snow is mine", Hiei said seeming really pissed off. "Well, you can share too", I said. "I don't share sweet snow with anyone. Even the damn fool is smart enough to know that", Hiei said. "Well learn to. Besides, I need this more than you do right now", I yelled at him. "What the fuck do you mean you need it", Hiei asked. I took a chip and dipped in the ice cream and walked over to him and shoved it in his mouth. He first look highly pissed, but then his eyes widened. "What do you think", I asked. Yusuke just stared in shock at the scene. "It's good, but that doesn't mean I'll let you eat my sweet snow", Hiei said. "You take the ice cream and I will take the chips from you", I said. Hiei was just about to pop another ice cream covered chip into his mouth when he paused to glare at me. "You wouldn't dare", he said. "Try me", I said. "FINE, we will all share the sweet snow then", he said taking the seat to the right of me whereas Yusuke was sitting on my left.

The three of us sat there in silence eating chips dipped in the ice cream. Silence was a good thing for once. I enjoyed the silence of chips being crunched and dipped. It was silent up until Kuwabara decided to enter the room. "Hiei is sharing his sweet snow", he asked in disbelief. "Yes, we compromised on it. If he takes the ice cream, I will take away the chips", I said. "Okay then, but anyways I came here to tell Yusuke that Yukina, Genkai, and Shizuru will be spectating at the tournament with me", Kuwabara said. "Kayko is coming too", Yusuke said. "That means that fucking grim reaper will be there as well", Hiei said. "You mean Botan", I asked. "Yes", he replied. "Damn", I said.

Kurama came around the corner with Elise by his side. "I think we should get another team in the competition", Kurama said. "Why, we would just be forced to fight them", I asked. "Yes, but we do not know what your mother and father are capable of. We need to be cautious and plan as much as we can", he said with a calculating look. "Who would we even get", Yusuke asked. "I'm thinking of Toya and his team", Kurama said. "You're a fool, Kurama. There a six people on that team", Hiei said. "Yes, so we get rid of one and make the other one be a spectator", Kurama said. "I'll only agree to this if I get to choose the one I want to get rid of", I said. "Isabella, I honestly think you would be the perfect judge of who to bring", he said. "When will we meet them", Elise asked holding on to Kurama's arm. "Tomorrow. I will make the call tonight", Kurama replied. "That is just too rich", I said laughing. "What are you talking about Isabella", Kurama asked. "They are getting here tomorrow and Yusuke and Kuwabara's punishment starts tomorrow", I said. "Oh boy", Yusuke said. "Don't worry Yusuke. What's the worse she could do to us", Kuwabara said.

"Wouldn't you like to know Kazuma, but anyways I am going to go to bed I am tired. Hiei, I hope again that you don't mind that that is where I will be sleeping thanks to Koemma's rules", I said getting off my chair and going into Hiei's room. As soon as I got there, I decided to put on a pair of short shorts and a tank top. It was a bit of a sleezy outfit, but it was just mean't for me to sleep in. I pulled the comforter and the sheets back an crawled into bed. I was about to go to sleep when I suddenly realized I was not alone in the room.

* * *

Authors note!

Sorry about such a late update. However, I am starting back to college soon, and so that means updates will be later than usual. I would like to think my reviewers! Ya'll keep me going! Also, start looking forward to Yusuke and Kuwabara in ballet attire. Also, I do wonder who is in the room with well, me? Tune in for the next chapter to find out!


	9. Chapter 8

So, I know it has been a while since I have last updated. I am sorry for that. However, between college and a sucky internet, I haven't really been able to do much. HOWEVER, I should be able to post Chapter 9 pretty soon. I HOPE, and if not please don't shoot the reader.

Hiei: shoot the reader!

Elise: ~Punches Hiei in the back of the head~ Now please continue to read on

Kurama: Elise Bella, what are ya'll missing?

Isabella (me): Thank you for all the reviews, and... there is something else.

Yusuke: Isabella only owns herself, Elise, and the two sets of parents!

Isabella: You make it sound weird Yusuke! I technically cannot own myself

Elise: Yeah, and she don't own me either I am my own person

Kuwabara: Uh guys, I think we should just begin with the story

Yusuke, Elise and I: SHUT UP KUWABARA!

Kurama: Well, while we try to sort this out, please read rate and review!

* * *

Chapter 8: Shopping, The punishment, The Training Begins, and The surprise Party

I felt around with my energy. I noticed instantly that it was an energy I had sensed before, and when the smell of smoke and trees came to my nose, I instantly knew who it was. "What are you doing in here, Hiei? I thought you were going to sleep in your tree", I asked. "I was, but it's raining", he said taking off his shirt but leaving his pants on. As soon as he said that, I heard the rain start pouring outside. "Well, I can sleep on the floor, while you take the bed", I said. "We can just share the bed. It's not like anything is going to happen anyways. Besides, you need all the sleep you can get", he said while taking his boots off. "May I ask why", I asked. "Your training will begin tomorrow", he said. "Oh, well okay then, Goodnight Hiei", I said after he crawled into the bed. "Hn", he said. After a while, we were both out. I stayed out until the thunder and lightening started too. This is what caused me to jerk awake with my eyes wide open. I got off the bed, and moved to the corner of the room and sat there with my head on my knees and my arms around my knees. I guess my movement woke Hiei up because while I was over there shaking in the corner he walked over. "What are you doing", he asked. "I have a fear of thunder storms. You got a problem with that", I asked. he said nothing, only walked to one of his junk drawers and pulled out some ear plugs. "Put these on, and you will not hear the storm anymore", he said. I put them in and smiled at him. "Thanks Hiei, you're right I can't hear it anymore", I said. He just nodded and got back in the bed. I followed his lead and also got back in the bed. Within ten minutes, I was out.

When I woke up, I realized I couldn't move. There was an arm around my waist, and my face was pressed against something really warm. When my eyes finally focused, I noticed that I had my head on Hiei's chest. I tried getting up without waking him, and when that failed, I just decided to lay there until he woke up. It was quite comfy, so why should I move? It was about ten minutes later when Hiei finally decided to wake up. "Get the fuck off of me now", he said. "Well, you know, I gladly would, but you kind of have to let go of me first", I said. He looked down at his arm and turned slightly pink. He released me, and I got up to grab an outfit. "That is what you wore to bed last night", Hiei asked. "Well, yeah, I was not expecting you to be in here", I said. "Oh", was all he said. I got up, and grabbed an outfit for training. That's when it dawned on me. We still had to get Elise clothes, and get the boy's ballerina outfits. "Hiei, training will have to wait until later", I said. "Why", he asked. "Elise needs clothes, and I need to get the punishment outfits for my cousin and my brother", I said. "Well, I guess that I have to be your escort to that stupid place ningens call a mall", he said. "I'll go get Elise and Kurama after I change, and we will go", I said. I walked back over to my drawer and put the training outfit back and instead grabbed a black pair of tight fitting sweat pants, a black tank top, and my black sandles. I went to the bathroom, changed my clothes, brushed my teeth, splashed water on my face, and brushed my hair.

When I got out, I immediately started making my way towards Kurama and Elise's room. I knocked on the door, and to my surprise, Kurama answered. "Hey Bella, what can I help you with", he asked. "I need to wake my sister up", I said. "What happened now", he asked with a worried expression. "Well, we just need to go to the mall in order to get her some clothes considering that dress is all she owns. I pray you let her sleep in your shirt and a pair of either pajama pants or boxers last night", I said. "I did, and go ahead and wake her up", he said. I walked over to Elise, and started poking her repeatedly in the side. When I discovered this didn't work, I started to shake her shoulder. That didn't work either. "Alright foxy, your turn. You wake her up", I said. Kurama chuckled and said, "Well Bell, it's really easy watch". He kissed her on the lips and she woke up instantly. "Morning Ku- Bella what are you doing in here", she asked with a hint of blush on her cheeks. "Well, I tried waking you up, and that did not work out, so I got him to do it for me", I said. "Well, I'm up, so what's up", she asked the blush fading away. "We need to go shopping to get you some clothes. We also have to get Yusuke and Kuwabara's punishment outfits. We also need a pair of pointe shoes a piece because we have to show them out to walk on pointe", I said. "Oh, I can't wait, but what am I supposed to wear in the meantime", she asked excitedly. "Come with me to Hiei's room, and you can pick out whatever you would like", I said. "Alright, but can I go how I am dressed to Hiei's room", she said getting up and sporting a pair of boxers and a long t shirt. "Sure, I don't care. Let's go", I said.

We walked out of Kurama's room and went into Hiei's room. Hiei was still in bed with the comforter pulled up to his waist. "What is she doing here", he asked. He seemed a bit angry, but I really didn't care. "She is here to get a change of clothes. Also, if your embarrassed about your chest being exposed, don't be", I said. "Hn", was all he said. Elise walked into my closet and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, a black spaghetti strap tank top, a lime green button up shirt, and a pair of black high top converse. "Isabella, what about, well, you know", she asked with another tint of blush on her cheeks. "Oh, yeah, that! Hiei close your eyes for a minute", I said. "Why should I", he asked. "For the same reason I had you close your eyes yesterday", I said. "Fine", he said and closed his eyes. Elise picked out a lime green bra and panty set, and she picked up a pair of black ankle socks. "Alright, now Hiei, when we go out of the room, you can open your eyes", I said. "Fine, just get out already", he said.

We both walked out the door, and I made sure to shut it behind me. " I am going to the bathroom to change. Where will you be", she asked me. "I will be in the kitchen leaving a note for the others about where we are going", I said. "Alright, I will just meet you in there", she said. I nodded in my response, and we split ways. I went into the kitchen, and started writing the note. It said: Hi everybody, Elise, Kurama, Hiei, and I are going shopping for some clothes for Elise. We'll be back as soon as we can, signed Isabella. 'That should do it', I thought to myself. Pretty soon, Elise was in the kitchen. "Isabella, I have something I need to ask you", she said. We were not aware of the two demons at the wall beside the door though. "Yeah, what's up", she asked. "Did you wake up in a weird posistion this morning", she asked. "Well, I did wake up with my head on Hiei's chest and his arm wrapped around my waist, but I think that is just sleep crawling", I said. "I woke up with Kurama spooning me, and I kind of liked it", she said with red tinted cheeks. At first I laughed and then said, "Honey it's only natural. I also liked the position I woke up in, it was very warm. However, that does not mean that I am going to ask him to do it. Plus, he was only in there because it was raining last night", I said. "Oh, so still no change", she asked. "None whatsoever, and I hardly doubt there will be any change", I said.

Kurama and Hiei were communicating telepathically with one another during this conversation. 'So, you're Isabella's intended', Kurama asked. 'Yeah, what ever the fuck that means', Hiei replied. 'She's not lying to you, you know', Kurama replied. 'Did she just say she liked the position she woke up in', Hiei asked. 'Yeah Elise did too', Kurama replied. 'It's not that I don't believe her, Kurama. It's that I don't know her, and I don't want her to be in danger by me. I will never admit that to her though', Hiei said. 'You need to tell her something and quit acting like a child. I didn't believe Elise at first, but when I went to walk off, she threw her arms around me and a gold bonding cirlcle appeared', Kurama said. Hiei at this point cut off the link. He didn't want to hear anymore. Instead, they just both walked into the kitchen. "So, are you girls ready", Kurama asked. "Yeah", we replied at the same time. "How are we getting there", Elise asked. "By my car", Kurama replied. "I think that is an excellent idea", I said. "I CALL SHOTGUN", Elise shouted. 'She is just trying to put me in the back seat, ain't she', I thought to myself. Kurama chuckled at her antics and said, "Okay, you can ride in the front with me, and Hiei and Isabella can ride in the back", Kurama said. Hiei and I just looked at each other and glared. Then his expression changed to a look of pain for a second and went back to normal. We all got in the car and took off to the mall.

'What just happened to you', I asked him telepathically. 'Your sister just screamed a thought really loud in her mind, and I heard it', he replied. 'What was the thought', I asked. 'the thought was 'Yay, it's my birthday, and I get to ride in the front seat with Kurama', he said. 'Oh, that means we need to throw her a surprise party', I said. 'Do you even know who old she is', he asked. 'No, but I am twenty, and she has to be older than me, so I think a club would be a great idea', I said. 'There is no way I am going to a fucking ningen club', he said. 'If I go, you have to go, and don't forget that', I said shutting off the communication link between us. "Hey Elise, we both need get like a clubbing outfit", I said. "Why would we need one of those for", she asked. "Who knows, there may be some clubs in demon world", I said. "Sure", she said completely oblivious to the plan.

We finally got to the mall, and each store we went into, the guys just sat on a bench in front of it. We went to hot topic, and we got her four outfits, We went to Victoria's Secret, and got her twenty bra and panty sets we went to Ross's, and got her five outfits, we went to a gym type store, and got her 10 fighting, or training outfits, we went to the shoe place and got her a pair of black high heels, a pair of silver highheels, thigh high black boots, knee high black boots, a pair of black converse sneakers, and a pair of black flip flops, and then we went to body central, and this is where things got funny.

Elise found a floor length pink dress with yellow rose petals going down the skirt and collecting at the bottom. "Elise, that dress is way too modest to go to a club", I said. "What do you want me to look like, a hooker", she asked. "Precisely, and this is why you should wear this", I said holding up a dress. The dress was really short. It was a black dress that was a corsette at the top. It was black with lime green ribbon, and it came down into a frilly mini skirt. "I do have to say that I like it, but won't I look like too much of a hooker", she asked. "Only if you wear the thigh high black boots", I said. "So, I should wear the knee high", she asked. I chuckled, "You should wear whatever you want to", I said. "Okay", she said. I walked around the store looking for something for me to wear. I finally found it. It was a blood red corsette type dress that just did cover my ass. The mini skirt was frilly and the ribbon was black. Our dresses were kind of the same, but mine was shorter, and I planned to wear the thigh high boots with mine.

We walked out of body central, and went over to the ballet store. We had to get Kurama and Hiei to go in with us because we were not sure what sizes to get Kuwabara and Yusuke. We found two pairs of hot pink pointe shoes, two pairs of light pink tights, and two hot pink leotards. For the tutu's, we got the most frilly hot pink tutus we could find. For Elise, she got a pair of bright cherry red pointe shoes, and I got a pair of black ones. We each got a leotard, hers red and mine black. These would not only come in handy for teaching the pointe to Kuwabara and Yusuke, but it would also be a good thing to fight in. We checked out at the register, and left. We ended up stopping by the food court because it was lunch time, and I was really hungry. We went up to the man at the sub station, and were prepared to have him take our orders when he said something that made the boys growl.

"So, what can I get for you two beautiful ladies, and your two friends there", he asked. Elise snickered when Kurama growled, and I just stood there shocked that Hiei even did it. "Miss", the man said. "Ah, yeah, I'll take a spicy italian on Monetary Cheddar", I said. "Will that be a six inch or a foot long", he asked. "A foot long", I said then moved down the line. He took everybody else's orders, and Elise got a Italian BMT, Kurama got an all vegetable sub, and Hiei got a BLT. We all sat down, and started eating in silence. When we got done, we got up threw our trash away, and headed out of the mall. Kurama offered to take some of Elise's bags from her. She and I had been carrying her bags and my two bags the whole way. She let him take her portion of the load, and we continued on walking. I knew not to expect this kind of courtesy from Hiei, so I was not upset. We continued walking til we got to the car. We put the bags in the back, and got in. Kurama opened up Elise's door for her before he got in, and he shut it. I just got in, and didn't say a word. We ended up driving the rest of the way home in silence.

When we got there, Kuwabara and Yusuke were watching television. "So, you all went shopping, how did it go", Yusuke asked. "Pretty good, now Yusuke Kuwabara, we got something for you two as well", I said. Elise started laughing, Kurama chuckled, and Hiei just smirked. "What did you get for us", Kuwabara asked. "Well, remember that punishment', I asked. They gulped and nodded. I reached into the bag and pulled out their pointe shoes, leotards, tights, and tutus. "Isabella please tell me this is a sick joke", Kuwabara said. "No, it's not, now go change, you have to learn how to walk on pointe today, and you will be made to stay on pointe all day", I said. They grumbled, got the outfits, and went to change. Elise and I went to Kurama's room to change. I sat my bags down and then I took my shirt and pants off, and put on the black leotard. I put on my sweat pants over it. Elise set her bags down, dug through the bag got out her black sweat pants that she got today, he red pointe shoes, and her red leotard. After we put on the clothes, we sat down on the bed and laced our pointe shoes up to our calves where they belonged. We both got up and balanced back and forth until we were both on pointe. Then we walked out of the room.

When we got back to the living room, both boys had on their outfits, and Genkai was laughing hysterically at them both. "Well, I never thought I'd see the day when you two dimwits true color would come out", she said while laughing. Yukina was there too, and she just had her hand over her mouth giggling slightly. Kayko was there, and she was taking pictures of them both. I found this hilarious. "Alright you two, to the training hall", I said. When we got to the training hall, I noticed a group of six demon energies coming up Genkai's steps. I looked over and saw a bunch of demons, and felt Yusuke hide behind me. "Get out there and greet them Yusuke", I said with a smirk. He just looked down and took a walk of shame to go greet them. Pretty soon, I heard an uproar of laughter. They came in and everybody was about to introduce themselves until I put my hand up.

"Introductions have to wait boys, first these two have to learn how to walk on pointe. They all nodded. "Elise, which one do you want to work with", I asked. "I'll work with Yusuke", she said. "Alright, I'll work with Kuwabara", I said. I heard Elise yell at Yusuke a couple of times because he wasn't paying attention, and just chuckled. We decided that it was best to teach them at separate times. Yusuke fell. A LOT. We were all just sitting back laughing. Finally, she grabbed his hands. "Yusuke, it's like this", and she demonstrated how to balance out your feet to get up on pointe for the fifth time. He finally got up on pointe, but when he tried to take a step, he fell over. "Bella, I need a break, I have been out this for an hour", she said. "Alright, take a break, and I will work with Kuwabara for a while", I said. She nodded and then turned to Yusuke, "Alright go balance on the wall, and remain on pointe". He just nodded and went over to hold the wall while he stayed on pointe. Kuwabara and I got into the middle of the floor, and when we got there, I balanced back and forth until I got on pointe. "Alright, Kuwabara, do what I just did. You have been watching Yusuke, so hopefully, you have picked something up", I said. He balanced back and forth for a while and got on pointe and fell over. I shook my head and said, "AGAIN". He did it again and fell over. "AGAIN". He finally managed to stay on pointe this time. "Good. Now, it's time for you to learn to walk on pointe. This will be the hardest challenge you will ever have to face. Now put your right arm in the air, and your left arm out to the side for balance, and try to walk to your right", I said and demonstrated how it was supposed to look. He tried, and he got two steps in before he fell over. "AGAIN". This time he got five steps in before he fell over. "Again". This time he got half way across the room and then fell over. "Kuwabara, you have to make it completely to the other side of the room before this part is over", I said. He just nodded. He got back on pointe and made it to the other side of the room. "Alright work on turning around", I said. "Now how the hell am I supposed to do that", I asked. "Kind of like so", I said and demonstrated it. He did it nine times before he finally got the hang of it. "Good now go stand on pointe", I said. He walked on pointe to the other side of the room, and stood on pointe. "Alright Yusuke back on the floor", Elise said. This time he actually got it without another demonstration.

We were very pleased with our students. They went over to Jin and his gang while remaining on pointe. Elise, Kurama, Hiei, and I walked over as well. "Toya, it's been a while", Kurama said. "Yes, Kurama, it truely has", he said. "So, who are the young lassies", Jin said. "This is Elise and Isabella Sachi", he said pointing to us respectively. "Nice to meet such lovely ladies, my name is Chu, the little guy is Rinku, the red head is Jin, the blue haired dude is Toya, the imp is Shishiwakumaru, and the blonde haired dude is Suzuka", Chu, the dude who reeked of booze said. "Nice to meet you all", Elise said smiling. I nodded, and then Shishiwakumaru transformed into a dude of normal size, and said, "Yeah well it should be nice to meet us, we are far past your expertise". "Do not talk to the lassies that way", Jin said. "I will speak to them as I see fit", Shishiwakumaru replied. "Kurama, he is the one who will not be participating in the fight. His ego will just get in our way", I said. "You care to repeat that, bitch", he said. "I am not a bitch, I am the bitch, and that is Miss Bitch to you. Now listen here you mother fucker, I will be your worst fucking nightmare if you get on my bad side. NOW don't test my patience", I said. "You stupid little cu-", he started but he never got to finish that sentence. I had already punched him down to the floor. "Told you not to test my patience", I said. I got on pointe and stepped on him as I made my way out of the training hall.  
Everyone but him followed me. He couldn't because he was unconscious. "Damn Bell, that was overkill", Elise said. "He was going to call me a cunt. I don't like that", I said. "VERY NICE", she said giving me a high five. "So, you two are sisters, correct", Toya asked. "Yes, we are", Elise said. "Well, you two wouldn't happen to be the TWO sisters that are destined to be the Goddesses would you", he asked. "Yeah, we are", I asked. "Okay then, well I think that covers it", Toya said with a small smile. "Covers what exactly", Elise asked. "How she punched Shishi and knocked him out. He is no pushover. However, she handled him with ease", Toya replied. "He was the weakest link though", Jin said. "Yeah, I have yoyo's that I can use with my demon energy, Suzuka has different types of weapons and attacks, Chu has the drunken fist, Toya is an ice master, and Jin is a wind master. All Shishi had was his banshee shriek, and let's face it, it isn't that powerful", Rinku said. "I think I like this kid already", I said. Elise laughed and asked why. "Because neither of us seem to careful the purple haired idiot", I said. Shishi was sneaking up behind me, and as soon as he got ready to attack me I punched my fist backwards and knocked him out again.

"Now that that is over with, who wants to go train", I asked. "I DO", came the uproar from the room from everybody minus Hiei who just said "hn". "Isabella, do we have to wear our pointe shoes and stuff to train in", Kuwabara asked. "Yes, and I will tell you why later", I said. Only Hiei and I knew about the club tonight. We were going for Elise's birthday, and she didn't even know it yet. I was excited for that. "How will we decide who fights against who", Yusuke asked. "Hmm", I thought about it for a second, "I know!, I exclaimed and walked over to Genkai. "I need to borrow your hat", I said. She just nodded and handed it to me. I went in the house and put all twelve of the fighters names on a slip of paper, crumpled it up, and put it in the hat. "Alright here is how this works, form a line, and pick a slip of paper out of the hat. If you draw yourself, or Kurama if you draw Elise, or Hiei, if you draw me, put it back. The names are also numbered. from one to twelve. Whoever has the lowest number in there group, goes first, so whoever has me in there group will go fourth if I remember correctly. Alright people, line up", I said. "Wait I have a question", Rinku said raising his hand. "Yes, what is it", Elise said crouching down to get eye level with him. "Why can't you fight with Kurama and why can't she fight with Hiei", he asked. "Rinku, don't worry with that for now", I said. He just nodded and let it go, and there were no further questions asked about it.  
Everyone drew their number, and the numbers went as follows.

1 Yusuke vs 9 Chu  
2 Elise vs 8 Rinku  
3 Hiei vs 7 Toya  
4 Isabella vs 11 Jin  
5 Kuwabara vs 12 Shishiwakumaru  
6 Kurama vs 10 Suzaku

The first match begin, and Chu and Yusuke did a knife edge death match. Of course, no one died though. They punched and headbutted, and Yusuke found it rather difficult to keep himself balanced on pointe. Finally Chu headbutted him one final time and Yusuke landed to the left of the knives. "Alright Chu, you got me this time, but next time, I won't be wearing these damn pointe shoes, and we can have a real match", he said. "Alright, mate. It's a deal", and they shook on it and walked over to the group. "Next up Elise and Rinku", I said. While they started fighting, I found this to be the perfect time to tell everyone about my plan. "Alright, so tonight after we have all showered, we are going to a club called demonic ecstacy (crappy name I know, what's a girl to do). It's Elise's birthday tonight, and we are going to get her on stage to sing. I will do it to, and this is why I told you Kuwabara that you could not take off your pointe shoes for the matches, I figured you would want to take them off tonight", I said. "I would", he said smiling. I just nodded and turned my attention back towards the fight.

Rinku had his yoyo's wrapped around Elise's arm, and I thought to myself 'bad mistake'. She pulled Rinku by his yoyos and slammed him on the ground. Then when he got back up from that, she went to punch him and stopped before she hit him. He surrendered, and walked off. "Alright, winner Elise! Next up, Hiei and Toya", I called. Hiei and Toya took the center of the ring. I was wondering myself how this would turn out considering that Hiei is fire and Toya is ice. Hiei started off the assault with his katana, and Toya started off with his shards of winter. Hiei dodged the ice shards while Toya dodged the blade. This went on for a while up until Toya decided to make his ice blade on his arm, and then Hiei had the upper hand. Every time Toya would summon his ice blade, Hiei would just cut it off with his katana. Finally Hiei went in for the final blow and had his katana up against Toya's neck. Toya surrendered and walked off. "Winner is Hiei! Alright next up is me versus Jin", I said.

"Alright Lassie, now I won't go easy on ya now, you hear", he said in his really fast Irish voice. "Alright Jin, let's go", I said. Even though I had a look of stone on my face, inside I was laughing. We walked into the training area, and his ears started wiggling. "Oh my ears are wiggling, this is going to be a good fight", he said. My stone hard face crumbled, and I bursted out in laughter. "Let's start the battle then", I said laughing. "Alrighty then", he said and took off in the air. 'He must forget that I can use air too', I thought. I took off after him, and when I got up there to him, he looked at me in shock. "Now look Lassie, you're not supposed to be using me wind", he said. "Ha ha, Jin. Did you really think it was going to be that easy", I asked. "Well, no I should have figured not", he said while taking off. "Hey, get back here", I called after him as I flew towards him. I started getting frustrated, and finally called an attack into play. "Flame tornado", I called out and a tornado with flames came out of my hand, struck him, and made him fall to the ground. I flew down and landed next to him.

"He is still breathing. He's just unconscious", I said. "Well, Winner of round four, Isabella! Next up Kuwabara and... wait Shishiwakumaru is still knocked out cold Isabella, what do we do", Elise asked. "Um, I didn't think I punched him that hard", I said blushing, "But I reckon since Kuwabara and him won't be participating in the tournament anyways, we can just skip them", I said. "I am fine with that, I really don't want to fight in pointe shoes", Kuwabara said. "Okay then onto round six, Kurama versus Suzuka", Elise called. They both stepped into the training area. I would go into detail about this fight, but let's face it, it was over before it started. Before Suzuka could even call up an attack, Kurama had his rose whip wrapped around both of Suzuka's hands, and Suzuka surrendered. "Alright, and winner of the last round is Kurama", I said.

"Alright, now let's go all take showers", I said. Though everyone knew that meant let's go get in the hot springs. Kuwabara and Yusuke were more than ready to get out of the tutu and pointe shoes get up. Every one ran inside, including Jin and Shishi who finally woke up, and got a change of clothes and a towel. Elise and I went to the hot spring for girls with Kayko, Yukina, and Botan who magically appeared out of nowhere. All five of us were just sitting in the hot spring when we heard the bushes rustle. I got up and wrapped my towel around my waist, and put a fighting stance. Rinku came around the corner, and just looked at me. "I think I am in the wrong area, and I can't find the guys anywhere. Will you help me look for them Miss Bella", he asked. I was going to say no, but he was so adorable I couldn't. "Alright, I will take you. Elise, please watch over the girls til I get back", I asked. "Sure, no problem", she said. I started walking with Rinku towards the guys hot springs. "I don't feel right being at the hot springs with the guys", he said. "Why not, Rinku", I asked. "They always talk about stuff I don't understand, and when I ask about it, they tell me I am too young", he said. "Well, I will make sure that they don't exclude you this time", I said.

We finally made it to the guys hot spring, and when I got there I immediately turned red. 'I forgot they were all going to be naked', I said. "Isabella, what on earth are you doing here", Kurama asked his cheeks red. "I was bringing Rinku, he got lost and stumbled upon the girls hot spring", I said. I then sent a huge wave of water over them with my hand. "Jeez Bell, what the fuck was that for", Yusuke asked. I looked at all the blushing faces in the hotspring, and said this, "That wave ya'll just received will be even bigger if I find out that you guys excluded him", I said. I then started walking back to the hot springs for girls. That was until I overheard Chu ask, "So did you see how big their boobs were"? Without even looking back I sent another huge wave over the guys. I could hear Yusuke yelling, "Hey! Bell, you didn't have to punish all of us". "Yeah?! Well you were all thinking it", I yelled back as I finally made it to the girls hot springs. "Hey Bella, we're all done so we're gonna head back, is that alright", Kayko asked. "Yeah, that's fine Elise will keep ya'll safe", I said. "You damn right I will, I won't let nothing happen to ya'll", she said.

They all walked off leaving me there by myself. I started washing myself, and then I felt eyes on me. I picked up a rock and threw it at the tree nearby, and something fell out. I felt bad when I noticed it was only squirrel and that I was just being paranoid. I finished washing and put the towel back around myself, and wound the other towel around my hair. I picked up the change of clothes I brought, and just went on to the temple. I walked into Hiei's room, and dropped my towel. Then I heard the closet door open and turned around. There Hiei stood with his eyes wide open and his cheeks red. "Um", I said and pulled my towel back up, "hi". He regained his composure, and said "hn" and left. After he left, I locked the door and proceeded to get ready for the night. I put on a black bra and panty set. I put on the blood red corsette dress and my thigh high black boots. I walked out and tapped on the bathroom door. No one answered, so I walked in. I started blow drying my hair, and then I took the curling iron to it, and left it in ringlets. I put on some mascara and eyeliner, and I left it at that. I knocked on Kurama's door, and Elise poked her head out. "Holy hot damn, where are we going", she asked. "To a club, so get ready", I said. "Okay", she said sounding really excited.

Elise went into the bathroom, and put on her black corsette dress. She then straightened her long red hair, and applied eyeliner and mascara. She then went back to Kurama's room and put on her knee high black boots. Then she went to Hiei's room to look for me. When she got there she knocked on the door, and I was sitting on the bed with Yukina and Kayko. "What's up Isabella", She asked. I honestly was just telling them about the plan, but what lie could I possibly give her, so that way she doesn't know. Oh yeah, I got one. "They came to me, and was wondering what to wear, so I suggested something kind of slutty, and they both kind of agree", I said. Both girls nodded and smiled. "Also, Yukina wants her hair curled and Kayko wants hers straightened, so if you can straighten Kayko's, I can curl Yukina's". I said. "Okay, that works", she said. Within no time at all, all of the girls were ready.

We all walked downstairs where all the guys were waiting. The people going to club were: Chu, Jin, Toya, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kayko, Botan, Elise, and I. Suzuka didn't feel like going, Shishi didn't want to be anywhere that I was, and Rinku was too young looking to take with us. That's when it dawned on me. "Hey, shouldn't we have called Shizuru", I asked. "I tried to actually, she is working", Kuwabara replied. "Oh, Okay then", I said. "So, how are we getting there", Yusuke asked. "That's why I am here", Botan said holding up a portal necklace. "Alright then, let's go", Elise said acting all excited. As soon as we got there, I read her mind to see what she was saying. 'Holy hell, I am 21, I am out a club, and I can drink'. Well, that was just what I wanted to hear. We were all let in, and I went to the bar. I kind of knew the dude that worked that, we went to college together, so I asked him for two pina coladas, and he gave them to me on the house. I then went up to the dj booth, and asked them to announce Elise's birthday.  
I went back to the table, and I handed Elise one. "Isabella, what is this for", she asked. "Just wait for it", I said grinning. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ELISE MARIE SACHI! THIS GIRL IS 21!", came the announcement on the speaker. She spit out the pina colada she had in her mouth out on me. "HOLY SHIT, how did you know today was my birthday", she asked. "You kind of screamed your thoughts earlier, and Hiei heard you", I said. We then finished off our pina coladas, and I grabbed her hand. "Let's dance", I said. We were dancing, and pretty soon Yukina, Kayko, and Botan came and joined us. The boys were kind of just sitting there watching, and sipping the drinks that they had got. This really tall dude came up behind Yukina though, and started dancing on her. This struck a nerve with me because Yukina was not enjoying it. I switched places with Yukina, and let the guy dance with me for a moment until I turned around and socked him in the nuts. Needless to say, he left us alone for the rest of the night.

I was waiting for it, and I knew it was getting time for it, I was only counting down the minutes. Finally, it happened. "Isabella Sachi, please report to the stage, Isabella Sachi please report to the stage", came over the loud speaker. "Well girls, that is my cue", I said while leaving to get up on stage. When I got there I adjusted the microphone, and began to speak. "This is a song I would like to sing for my sister, Elise Marie Sachi. Today is her birthday, and I want to make it special. This is for you Elise. The name of the song is My sister, My friend by Reba Mcentire", I said.

Hey girl it's me i just called to tell you hi  
Call me when you get this  
Haven't talked lately so hard to find the time  
Give the boys a big kiss  
Tell them that I miss them  
By the way I miss you too

I was thinking just today  
About how we used to play  
Barbie dolls and make-up  
Tea parties dress up  
I remember how we'd fight  
We made up and laughed all night  
Wish we were kids again  
My sister my friend

Oh yeah before I forget I met someone  
I think I really like him  
I was wondering if I'm jumping the gun  
By going out on a limb  
And invite him home for Christmas  
To meet the family

Seem like just yesterday  
You brought home old what's his name  
He had been drinking  
What were you thinking  
After dinner he passed out  
We can laugh about it now  
We've learned a lot since then  
My sister my friend

Do you think you could come and see me sometime soon  
We could just hang out like we used to  
It's late and I should go  
But I can't hang up the phone  
Until I tell you  
What I don't tell you enough  
Even though at times it seemed  
We were more like enemies  
I'd do it all again  
My sister my friend

I got off stage, and she ran up and hugged me. "Thanks Isabella. Now, I have a question", she asked. "Sure, what's up", I said. "Can I go up there and sing", she asked. "Yeah, tonight is open mic night", I said. "Yay", she said and went up to tell the dj what she wanted to sing. She got on stage, and started singing her song. "The song I will be singing is Thistle and Weeds by Mumford and Sons".

Spare me your judgements and spare me your dreams  
Cause recently mine have been tearing my seams  
I sit alone in this winter clarity which clouds my mind  
Alone in the wind and the rain you left me  
It's getting dark darling, too dark to see  
And I'm on my knees, and your faith in shreds, it seems

Corrupted by the simple sniff of riches blown  
I know you have felt much more love than you've shown  
And I'm on my knees and the water creeps to my chest

But plant your hope with good seeds  
Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds  
Rain down, rain down on me  
Look over your hills and be still  
The sky above us shoots to kill  
Rain down, rain down on me

But I will hold on  
I will hold on hope

I begged you to hear me, there's more than flesh and bones  
Let the dead bury the dead, they will come out in droves  
But take the spade from my hands and fill in the holes you've made

But plant your hope with good seeds  
Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds  
Rain down, rain down on me

She got off stage, and I congratulated her. She whispered a song to me in my ear, and as soon as she did, I knew I had to sing it. I went back up and told the dj what I wanted to sing. Then the music started, and I lost myself. "I will be singing Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson", I said.

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

[Fading]  
Beautiful  
(Beautiful disaster)  
Beautiful disaster

I got off stage, and Hiei wouldn't even look at me, not that I can blame him. Oh well, I decided that it was time for another drink, and I knew Elise would want one, so I went and got us a blue motorcycle a piece. We swallowed those down, and we both wanted something else, so we went and asked for a sex on the beach. We swallowed those down while still sitting at the bar. Then we both got a redbull and vodka a piece and went back to the table. Jin looked at Elise, and asked her to dance, and she looked at Kurama who gave her an okay to go. Toya looked at me, and asked me to dance, and I just shook my head yes and went. I didn't even bother sparing Hiei a look.

The song was a slow song, so Toya and I were kind of close. Jin and Elise were interrupted by Kurama cutting in and taking over because Jin got too close, and when I saw that, I just sighed. Toya must have noticed this because he pulled me closer, and whispered in my ear, "What's wrong"? "Well, Kurama and Elise, are intended to be together, and Hiei and I are intended to be together according to the prophecy. Kurama and Elise were so easy to be together, and I am stuck with the one who just doesn't know", I said. "Well, I can understand how that would make you feel. However, you have to realize, Hiei is not just some regular person, he has been through hell", he turned me and spun me around and brought me back, "just give him time". "You're right, I should, but right now I just don't want to think about it", I said. He just nodded, and continued dancing with me until the song was over.

When we went back to the table, Chu, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were having a drinking contest, and Kuwabara was losing badly. He was pure slurring on words, and when he got up to get another one, he almost landed on me. I say almost because Hiei pushed him with his boot, so that he wouldn't land on me. I didn't know what to say to him, so I panicked. I grabbed Elise's hand and ran to the bar. "Yeah, I need eight shots of vodka", I said. "Coming up, is it a split", he asked. "Same bill, split drinks", I said. "You know I don't charge you", he said. "Thanks", I replied. Our shots were here, and I had all mine down before she even got to the third one. After she finished her last one, she looked over to me. "Isabella, are you alright", she asked. "Not really", I said. "What's wrong", she asked. "You shouldn't worry about it, it's your birthday night", I said. "Bell, just tell me what's wrong", she said sternly. "Well, I am sick and tired of Hiei doing nice things only to turn around and be a straight up asshole", I said. "Oh", she said. "He saw how Kurama acted, and he couldn't even be there for me. Oh well, I am going to drink, dance, and enjoy my time", I said. "And that is what you should do. Just try not to think about it so much tonight", she said to me, and to the waiter she said, "How about two tequila sunrises". The waiter handed us the drinks, and we went back to the table. Then as soon as she finished her drink, she was called up on stage to sing again. She got on stage, and started to sing. "I will be singing I knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift Dubstep version", Elise said

Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies. He'll never see you cry,  
Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

When she off of stage, I saw a dude walk up to her and he started getting handsy. I nodded my head in her direction to Kurama, and he went over and kicked that guy's ass. The dude as far as I could tell had two black eyes, a broken nose, and a split lip. It wouldn't surprise me if some ribs were cracked too. He walked Elise back over to the table and sat back down. He snaked his arm around her possessively. He had the look that basically said, "She is mine, and if you touch her, you die". I just smiled at the thought of someone doing that for me. Then I shook my head and looked at Elise, "I am going to get another drink, want one"? "Yeah", she replied back. I went up to the bar, and I ordered a Mike's Hard Lemonade and another tequila sunrise. I was paying attention to my drink though because I was thinking really hard about what I wanted to sing next. The bartender, a different on this time, walked up and said, "Here Miss, that dude over there paid for yours". I just waved and walked off. It never crossed my mind to ask if the dude had touched it, but oh well, I was sure it was not going to effect me.

I made my way back to the table, and Elise popped open her can of Mike's hard, while I sipped my tequila sunrise. Everyone was drinking and having a good time except for Hiei. He hadn't drank, he hadn't danced, he hadn't done nothing. I just thought, 'oh well, not my problem'. I started to feel hazy, and then I knew what song I wanted to sing. I went up and told the dj what song, and I started to sing. "I will be singing Beautiful Dangerous by Fergie", I said.

I don't know who you are now  
Mystery drenches my brain  
I wanna jump deep into your cloud  
'Cause something tells me it's gonna rain

I hear the thunder thumping and my heart starts jumping  
And that's when I spin on the pole.  
Now my head's exploding and your gun is loaded  
So I'm guessing im on a roll

Well, it's a fine time looking for a wine time man  
And you said, "Baby, you ready to play?"  
Well, come ride on this roller coaster  
'Cause it ain't over, it ain't over

Rebel of this planet I'm in love  
With all your danger, danger  
We can live forever  
I can be your vacant angel, angel  
Beautiful dangerous

You like it smooth like brandy  
Savor the flavor with delight  
You can be sweet I'll be nasty  
'Cause sometimes it's more fun to fight

I hear the thunder thumping and my heart starts jumping  
And that's when I spin on the pole  
Now my head's exploding and your gun is loaded  
So I'm guessing I'm on a roll

Well, it's a fine time looking for a wine time man  
And you said, "Baby, you ready to play?"  
Well, come ride on this roller coaster  
'Cause it ain't over, it ain't over

Rebel of this planet I'm in love  
With all your danger, danger  
We can live forever  
I can be your vacant angel, angel  
Beautiful dangerous  
(Beautiful, it's beautiful, beautiful)

Rebel of this planet I'm in love  
With all your danger, danger  
We can live forever  
I can be your vacant angel, angel  
Beautiful dangerous

Rebel of this planet I'm in love  
With all your danger, danger  
We can live forever  
I can be your vacant angel, angel  
Beautiful dangerous

After my song, I heard the crowd, but my ears started ringing, and I was down. I felt someone pick me up and say that I had been drugged. I heard a feminine male voice telling the person that was holding me not to drop me. I am guessing that was Kurama. Then a familiar 'Hn', and I knew I was being carried by Hiei. I heard Yusuke tell Toya and Jin to stop beating the shit out of some dude, and I am taking it they were beating up the dude that drugged me. I guess we were headed home because I felt the swoosh of the portal, and I knew that tomorrow I would feel bad for wrecking Elise's birthday party. I felt someone stripping me down, and put me in a pair of my sweat pants, and an oversized sweatshirt, and that was how I knew I was home. I overheard Elise telling Kurama and Hiei that they could come in now, so I was thanking God at that moment it was her dressing me.

I heard Kurama say that it wasn't just some regular drug, that it was a drug from demon world and that I was apparently running a high fever. I felt someone move me under the blankets, and then crawl in bed with me, and by the heat radiating off this person, I could tell it was Hiei. I felt a big block of ice being put on my forehead, and I could tell Toya was in the room. Then I heard, "Is my sister going to be alright"? "Yeah, is my cousin going to be alright", and I could tell Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the room."She'll be fine, once we get this medicine into her system", I heard Kurama say, "Hiei, you're going to have to hold her through the night to get her fever to sweat out". "Fine", Hiei replied, and he didn't sound to happy about it. I was completely unaware of what I was doing, but I ended up snuggling closer to Hiei as a response. Elise just smiled, and went to over to rub my hair. "She will be alright, right", she asked looking at Kurama. "She'll be fine in a couple of days, but she will need to take it easy", Kurama said. "What about the tournament", Yusuke asked. "She should be fine before then", Kurama replied.

"Well, I think it's time we all went to bed. Thank you all for a wonderful birthday celebration", Elise said. Everyone told her they were welcome and walked out leaving Hiei and I alone. "Why did you let yourself get drugged? Do you know what could have happened to you if Kurama wasn't around? You could have died, onna. Let's just thank God Kurama was here. I know you can't hear me right now, but you need to rest up because we are going to need you for the tournament", I heard Hiei say as soon as everyone was gone. Then I felt him pulling me to lay on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. I was not expecting him to do this, or what he did next either. He started playing with my hair, and after a few minutes of that, he was out. Little did any of us know what tomorrow had in store for us.


End file.
